infinity1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ryaton
Habitats Since they can shape shift into anything, Ryatons can live anywhere in The Medieval World. They will even shapeshift into humans and live in villages and cities. Power levels Ryatons are extremely strong, especially in comparison to Humans. It is said the average power level of a Ryaton is 1,500. Physical Appearance A Ryaton is a shape shiftier that can look like any mammal that is not ridiculously big or ridiculously small. It's true form is a hulking 3.5-5 meter tall beast. They have bristly, thick (about 5 cm long) fur, that is a similar color to a brown bear's. Each one has horns on it's head that can range anywhere in length from a centimeter to a meter. They have eyes that strangely look like glowing furnaces and make you wonder how on earth it sees stuff (It actually has pretty good eye sight though). It has two legs and a hunch back skeletal structure. They also have a nose similar to a pigs. All in all, they look very masculine and intimidating. However, they will spend most of there time looking like the creature it is most advantageous to look like. They have arms too and they can function as either arms or front legs. These arms have hands like a humans and the fur is more like a buzz cut there. They have a lot of visible muscle the muscle on their bodies looks more animal than human. Behavior Ryatons need to eat about 140,000 kilocalories (that's what people use when they're counting calories) a day, so their first instinct is to make sure they have access to this. They don't hunt much and instead it is there instinct to get other people to get them food. Ryatons also generally enjoy dominance and will strike deals or fight people to enslave them, or just hypnotize them. They will normally do this while shape shifted into a human though and shape shifting is one of their strongest instincts. Another instinct is to fight each other to the death whenever they see another of it's species. Diet They can eat anything a human can eat, but when they shape shift, they can only eat what that animal can eat. They need to eat an average of 140,000 calories a day. Social Life Ryatons are very isolated from each other. If they see each other, they will attack each other. They can tell another Ryaton, even if they're shape shifted. They do however engage socially with other animals, just mainly to manipulate them. Traits Ryatons all have the ability to shape shift. They can shape shift into any mammal. They can shape shift into species, but not specific animals. They will blend in to any species they shape shift into. They also have an ability of hypnosis. To be hypnotized, one who is not a Ryaton must stare into the eyes of a Ryaton. In terms of fighting, those who have shorter horns have stronger arms and those who have longer horns have weaker arms. Those who have shorter horns will fight in a similar way to humans. Those who have longer horns will use there horns to battle with. both methods of fighting are very strength based. In terms of speed, Ryagons are only about 8 times stronger than the average human. Predators No animal specifically goes after the Ryaton. Species There are under 100 left but, there are more than 50. Probably because there's no way for their species to multiply. The only reason they haven't died out already, is because they don't really have the ability to die of old age, or illness. All of the Ryatons left are over 1,000,000 years old.